


I Know

by helsinkibaby



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-09
Updated: 2000-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragedy brings two people closer together….with a little help from a friend…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

Daniel Jackson opened the door to his apartment and stepped back to let his companion through ahead of him. "Well, here we are, home sweet home," he said, more to himself than anyone else. As he expected, he was met with silence. It had been this way ever since they’d left the hospital. "Why don’t you sit down…. I’ll bring your bag through…. you can have the bedroom…."

His voice trailed off as Sam moved robotically across the room and sat down on the couch. Her gait was stiff and awkward, as if she were in pain, and she sat ramrod straight. Her face was pale and drawn, and she hadn’t said a word in who knows how long. She hadn’t even returned home to pack a bag – that had been done courtesy of Janet, who insisted there was no way that Sam could be left on her own. She would have taken her to her own house, but with Cassandra, Sam wouldn’t get the peace and quiet she needed. The base would have given her _too_ much peace and quiet, so Daniel had volunteered that she could stay with him. 

He just hoped he could help her.

When he returned from the bedroom, she still hadn’t moved, staring straight ahead, eyes unseeing. Frowning with worry, he began to make some coffee, and opening his cupboards, he realised he really should do some grocery shopping. After all, Sam was on indefinite medical leave, and he was just on indefinite leave, so they were going to have to eat something. And from the looks of Sam right now, something to eat wasn’t going to hurt her. He managed to cobble together some sandwiches and laid them in front of Sam, along with the coffee. He was sure that that would get to Sam – she loved her coffee almost as much as he did. "Here you go." He crouched down in front of her, the better to hand her the coffee. He wasn’t even sure if she knew that he was there. "You have to eat something." Still nothing. She wouldn’t even take the coffee from him. "Sam please…."

His voice trailed off, realising that she wasn’t hearing him. He’d never felt so useless, not even when Sha’re had been taken by Apophis. This was worse than that – Sam was right in front of him, sitting on his couch, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to help her. Sighing again, he sat down on the couch in front of her and sipped his own cup of coffee. He closed his eyes momentarily, grateful for the aroma and taste of real coffee, rather than the mulch that passed for it from hospital vending machines. He drained the cup in record time, even for him, then turned his attention back to Sam again.

As far as he could see, she hadn’t moved. She was still staring straight ahead at nothing – or, he suddenly thought, at something only she could see. He squatted down in front of her again, taking her two hands in his. It took all his willpower not to recoil at the touch – her hands were freezing. 

"Sam, I’m worried about you…." He shook his head, disgusted at his own helplessness, at his own inability to articulate his thoughts. "You have to eat." He looked down at their joined hands, then up to her vacant blue eyes again. Once again, he had to force back a shudder. At least when she was in the hospital, it had been drugs that caused the stare, the blankness. Now, who knew what was there?

He sighed. "If you won’t eat, maybe some sleep would do you good." He said that purely for the want of something better to say, but he saw a flicker of something in response. It gave him hope. "You want that? You want to lie down?" He stood up, and she did likewise. "OK then….let’s get you to bed…" Still with her hands in his, they moved slowly across the floor, Sam’s movements still stiff and awkward. 

When they got to the room, Daniel let go of her and she moved over to the bed on her own. "Um…that’s your bag." Daniel gestured to the bag he’d left there earlier. "Do you um….want to…change?" 

The only response from Sam was to lie down on top of the covers.

"Oh. OK. So you don’t want to change." He half-turned, looking towards the door, then back to Sam again. "Well then….I guess I’ll leave you alone to get some rest." He made to take a step, but stopped dead when he realised that he’d finally, if inadvertently, got through to Sam. She had been lying on her side, but when he said that, she flipped herself over quickly and sat upright in the bed, propping herself up on both hands. Her face was panic-stricken, eyes wide and staring right at him. As he looked at her, he thought he could see the hint of tears forming.

"You don’t want me to go?" There were definitely tears there. "You don’t want to be alone?" The only response was a hand stretched out towards him. Daniel couldn’t miss the fact that it was trembling.

There were tears in his own eyes as he moved over and took her hand. "You’re not alone Sam." Lying down on the bed beside her, he was careful not to touch her, not to lie too near her, sure that his hand in hers would be enough for her.

He was wrong. She turned on her side to face him and rested her head on his chest, one hand still holding his, the other lying across his abdomen. Daniel raised an eyebrow in surprise, then took off his glasses and left them on the nightstand. Unsure of what to do, he let his free hand move up to Sam’s hair and begin to stroke it absently. Her response was to settle deeper into his embrace and close her eyes.

He looked down at her and a small, bittersweet smile passed across his face. "You’re not alone Sam," he whispered again. "I’m here….it’s ok."

Despite the early afternoon sunshine outside the windows, soon enough, they both drifted off to sleep. 

>*<*>*<

The next thing Daniel knew, he could feel Sam twisting in his embrace, as if she were in the grip of some terrible nightmare. He was just tearing his eyes open, expecting light, but finding twilight, when Sam sat bolt upright in the bed, gasping. He saw her look around, breathing heavily, wondering where she was. 

When she spoke, her voice was a ragged whisper, anguished, haunted. "Jack?"

At that moment, Daniel was sure he heard a heart breaking. Whether it was hers for Jack or his for her, he would never be able to say. He hadn’t an idea what to say, what to do. So he stayed silent.

She turned around, her eyes taking in the room, the décor, figuring out where she was, who she was with. Blue eyes met blue, confusion met concern. "Daniel." Her voice was still that same whisper but her eyes began to tear up. 

"I’m here Sam." He sat up, knowing that she was about to fall apart, taking her into the protective circle of his arms. "I’m here."

"Oh God, Daniel." She relaxed into his embrace, feeling the sobs building up from somewhere deep within her. "Oh God, Daniel, he’s gone."

He tightened his grip around her, rocking her gently, holding her as she cried.

>*<*>*<

When the sobs had subsided, he loosened his hold on her, although he didn’t release her totally. One hand rested on her back, the other continued to move through her hair. "Why Daniel? Why did this have to happen?" She didn’t look up –she couldn’t. 

She could feel Daniel shake his head, as confused as she was. "It was an accident Sam. A horrible…senseless…accident."

Sam shook her head. "It’s just…we’ve been to other planets! Seen things that people here can only dream about….been in more danger…." Her voice trailed off. "How could it end….like this…." Her voice trailed off.

There was nothing Daniel could say to that – it had been nothing that he, Janet, Teal’c and General Hammond hadn’t thought of, hadn’t muttered, in that long night – or morning, whichever way you wanted to look at it – in the hospital, while the doctors had worked frantically to save Jack. This was a decorated Colonel, a war veteran, a specialist in Covert Ops. One of America’s finest. Killed in a car accident, by a drunk driver while driving home from work. 

What sense did it make?

"It’s my fault." The words from Sam were so quiet that at first, he thought he’d imagined them. But she repeated herself, stronger this time. "My fault."

"Sam, no!" Gently he pushed her away from him, not enough to let her go, but enough to be able to see her. "This was _not_ your fault. It was just an accident."

"He was driving me home Daniel!" He winced at the pain in her voice. "I knew it was out of his way…but I was tired, and he offered….if I’d said no….if we’d waited a couple of minutes longer…."

"Sam, listen to me!" He hated to do it, but he took her by the shoulders and shook her. Not hard, but enough to make her listen. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. There is nothing you could have done differently, nothing that would have changed it. Jack wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up like this." On one level, he was horrified at what she was saying. On another, he was relieved. These were the first words she’d uttered since he and General Hammond had told her that Jack was dead. 

The next words she spoke tore him apart inside. "It should have been me…."

"No! It shouldn’t have been you! And it shouldn’t have been Jack! It shouldn’t have been anyone Sam!" He shook her once again as he spoke, unable to help himself, then he held her at arms length, holding her with his gaze. "It was an accident." He was repeating himself he knew, but it was the only way he could get through to her. He hoped that by hearing the same words over and over again that she would believe them. "It was an accident." He softened his voice as more tears made their way down her cheeks. He reached a hand up to brush them away. "Jack wouldn’t want to hear you talking like this."

Despite herself, a small smile brightened up Sam’s face. "He’d probably trot out something about how a good soldier never cries."

Daniel brought her back against his chest and frowned slightly. "No he wouldn’t." He could sense her surprise, but continued anyway. "He’d tell you to cry all you needed to…but not to blame yourself for something that you couldn’t possibly have prevented."

"It’s just hard Daniel."

Daniel sighed. "When I lost Sha’re…the first time…I thought it was the end of the world. And for a long time, the only thing that kept me going was the thought that I might find her someday. And then…when she died…" Even after all this time, the words were still hard for him to say. "I didn’t know what to do. How I’d go on."

Sam frowned. "How did you?"

"I had my job…my friends…but for a while, I just went through the motions. Until I discovered I could still smile. And laugh. And then, one day, I realised I didn’t hurt so much." He shook his head. "I swore to myself I wasn’t going to resort to clichés, but it gets better Sam. Just give it time."

She shook her head, unconsciously mimicking him, but for a very different reason. "It’s not the same thing Daniel."

"Isn’t it?"

Sam shook her head again, not quite believing the direction the conversation was taking. "I wasn’t in love with Jack."

One of Daniel’s eyebrows raised involuntarily, and he tilted his head. "Weren’t you?"

Sam pulled right back out of his arms, and he was shocked at the naked fury glistening in her eyes. "I wasn’t in love with Jack….it was never Jack….." She looked down at their intertwined hands. 

Daniel stared at her, then followed her gaze to their hands, sure that he was missing something. _Never Jack? Then who? Oh._ "Oh…."

When he looked back up at her again, he found her staring at him. Both dropped their gaze almost immediately. Sam shook her head. "Daniel…. I don’t…I mean…I’m sorry..."

Daniel ran a finger along her jawline, tilting her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "Ssssh," he murmured gently. "It’s ok. I know."

His calm was contagious, and she let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. He’d understood. He always had. She moved closer to him, letting her head return to his shoulder, feeling him rest his chin on the top of her head. Feeling his hands move through her hair.

"It just hurts so much…"

"I know." Daniel planted a chaste, gentle kiss on the top of her head, leaning back against the headboard, as they waited for sleep to overcome them. "I know."

>*<*>*<

When Daniel woke up again, the first slivers of sunlight were making their way through the window. Reaching for his glasses, he blinked as the room came into focus. Carefully, so as not to wake Sam, he made his way into the kitchen, needing a strong cup of coffee to be fully awake.

While he waited for the coffee to brew, he sat down heavily on the couch and ran his hands though his hair. Sam hadn’t stirred all night, and for that, he was grateful. Janet had made it clear to him that sleep was probably the best thing for her. Daniel had snorted at that – a habit he had picked up from Jack O’Neill that he couldn’t seem to get rid of. He’d pointed out to Janet that Sam had only recently awoken from a coma that had lasted for two weeks, and now she was saying that she needed more sleep? "Daniel, a coma isn’t the same as real sleep," Janet had told him gently. "And in case you haven’t noticed, she hasn’t had a _real_ sleep since she heard about Jack."

Daniel closed his eyes in pain as he remembered that terrible conversation. He, Janet and General Hammond had been the ones to break the news to Sam. She’d been in a coma since the night of the accident, and it had taken two weeks for her to wake up as her body did its best to heal her. When she’d woken up, she hadn’t been able to speak at first, and they’d agreed that she was too weak to hear the news. It had been another week and a half, a week and a half in which she’d asked for Jack every day, until she’d been told what she’d already guessed.

Daniel thought he’d been prepared. He’d been expecting tears, like the tears that he had shed when the doctor had told them that Jack hadn’t made it. He’d been expecting the cries that had broken his heart when they told Cassandra. He’d been expecting guilt, recriminations. 

He hadn’t expected silence.

But that was what they’d got. She literally turned her back to them and didn’t speak. She didn’t sleep either – the nurses had had to sedate her. Last night was the first drug-free sleep she’d had in two weeks. 

For that matter, it was the first half-decent night’s sleep that Daniel had had in six weeks.

Six weeks. It was hard to believe that it was that long.

Hard to believe that it was six weeks since he’d been woken up in the middle of the night by General Hammond’s voice on the phone. "Doctor Jackson, there’s been an accident…" 

Six words that had the power to turn his world upside down.

He’d made it to the hospital in record time, where he’d learned that Sam was badly injured, but would be ok. Jack was a different matter. He’d taken the brunt of the impact, and while the doctors were doing everything they could, they weren’t hopeful. He’d spent the night pacing the floor, trying to convince himself, and everybody else, that Jack wouldn’t die. Jack was invincible. Jack could survive anything.

When he’d found out that he was wrong, he felt himself collapse onto an uncomfortable bench, felt himself sob like he hadn’t sobbed since Sha’re died. Jack had been many things to him, his friend, his family, his confidante, his support system – Daniel didn’t know how he was going to manage without him. 

In an effort to compensate, he’d done what he’d always done, sublimating his grief by helping others. When Sha’re had been taken, he’d thrown himself wholeheartedly into the Stargate Project to try to find her. When she’d died, he’d thrown himself into finding the child, and briefly, into helping Ke’ra. He hadn’t been able to help Sha’re, to save her, so he’d done his best to help others. This situation was no different. He hadn’t been able to do anything to help Jack. But he could help Sam. 

So he’d stayed by her side. His had been the first face she’d seen when she woke up. He’d brought her flowers, chocolates, books, anything that might bring a smile to her face. When that didn’t work and she was released from hospital, he’d insisted that she could stay with him, with a thousand reasons why it made sense. He was determined that he would do whatever it took to help her get through this. 

Because that was the only way that _he_ could get through this. 

That and the fact that Jack would probably come down from Heaven – or up from Hell, as he would often say – and kick his ass if he didn’t look out for her. 

Walking over to the mantel, he picked up a picture of the four of them. Cassandra had discovered the wonders of the camera and had organised a barbecue as an excuse to indulge her new passion. Jack was in the centre of the picture, a chef’s hat perched crookedly on his head, "Kiss The Cook" apron well in evidence. Daniel and Sam were on either side of him, laughing at some smart comment he was making. Teal’c was looking at the barbecue with an expression that could only be described as bafflement. It had been one of those perfect days between missions, where they could forget about the things they saw on a daily basis, and just enjoy membership of this happy little dysfunctional family they had created. He could hear Jack’s voice cracking ribald jokes when Cassie was out of earshot, then having to explain the joke to Teal’c, who invariably didn’t see the humour. A tear slipped down his cheek and he wiped it away briskly. He thought he’d done all of his crying, but another one quickly followed it. 

"I remember that day."

The voice from behind him was so quiet and so unexpected that he literally jumped. "Sam! I didn’t hear you…" He wiped his eyes, hoping that she hadn’t noticed.

"He chased me and Janet and Cassie around for most of that day….he kept pointing to that stupid apron, telling us that we should do as it said…" She chuckled. "He even told us he could order us to do that if he felt like it."

"What did you tell him?"

"That if he tried it, I’d break his arm. Janet threw in charges of sexual harassment…he told us it was only harassment if it wasn’t welcome."

Somehow, a snort of laughter found its way past the lump in Daniel’s throat. "That sounds like something he’d say." There were more tears in his eyes and it was an effort to talk. 

Sam removed the photo from his hands and led him back over to the couch. "This is the first time I’ve seen you cry since it happened."

"I’ve cried," Daniel told her. "Just not in front of people." _Not in front of you_ he thought to himself.

"Why not? Wasn’t it you who once told me that it was no shame to cry…not to be strong all the time?"

Daniel briefly considered the best response to that, before deciding that the truth was simpler. "I didn’t think that me sobbing all over you was the best medicine for you."

His frank reply gave her pause. "I know you miss him Daniel. I do too." Her gaze drifted down to their joined hands and his followed suit. "You don’t have to hide it."

Daniel choked back tears and pulled her into a hug. "I don’t know what we’re going to do Sam."

"We’re going to go on Daniel. Just like you said last night. Just like you said Jack would have wanted us to." Sam pulled away from him, looking into his eyes. Sleep seemed to have restored some clarity to her thinking, and the tremendous strength that he had always admired about her was back in full force. "We can get through this Daniel. But we have to do it together."

Daniel nodded. "I know." They hugged again. "I know."

>*<*>*<

They breakfasted in mostly silence, except for the occasional piece of small talk. Then Sam drained her coffee mug, and with the most serious "Major Carter" face she could muster, announced "I want to see where Jack is buried."

Daniel choked on his coffee. "You want…wha…excuse me?"

Sam repeated herself. "I want to see where Jack is buried." She was adamant that no matter what he said, she was going to get her way on this. "I need to see it Daniel. Please? Come with me?"

Daniel sighed, knowing that there was no way he could refuse her. "Sure. You want to have a shower while I do the dishes?"

Sam didn’t have to be asked twice. Daniel’s mind was in a whirl as he stood at the sink. He’d avoided going to the cemetery since the funeral, preferring to remember his friend as he was. He wasn’t looking forward to going back. He’d never been comfortable in graveyards. He never went to the cemetery where his parents had been buried, and Sha’re…well, he had an excuse for that. Abydos wasn’t exactly around the corner. Jack had disagreed with him over his not going there on the anniversary of Sha’re’s death – it was one of many times they had disagreed. 

__

"I remember Sha’re in my heart Jack," he had told him. "I don’t need to visit a gravesite to know how much I loved her."

"But you need it for closure" Jack had argued.

"I saw her die." Anger had begun to creep into Daniel’s voice. "What more closure do I need?"

Jack’s voice had remained gentle. "You need to go on with your life."

"I am."

"You go from work to home to work and back again. That’s not a life Daniel, that’s an existence. There’s a big difference." He’d seen Daniel shake his head, and carried on. "Life doesn’t stop just because you’ve lost someone you love. You remember them, sure, but you move on. And if you’re very lucky, you find love again."

"I’m not looking for love."

There had been a strange expression on Jack’s face that had kept Daniel wondering what he meant for weeks afterwards. "You’d be surprised Danny-Boy," he’d said as he clapped him on the shoulder. "Most times… that’s when love finds us."

Daniel snapped out of his reverie, and looked around, almost expecting to see Jack standing behind him, such was the reality of the last statement. But he was alone, the only sound in the apartment being the sound of the shower running. In the light of Sam’s words last night, Jack’s comments took on a whole new meaning. Did he know something? Had he been trying to tell Daniel something?

__

Nah. Daniel dismissed the thought. _Jack’d never be that subtle…would he?_

The sound of the shower shutting off galvanised him into action and he finished rinsing the dishes. He was still shaking his head when Sam called out that the shower was free. 

>*<*>*<

They were silent on their way to the cemetery. When they parked the car, Daniel lead the way, holding Sam’s hand tightly in his. He looked up at the sky as they walked, eyeing the dark clouds. _Figures_ he thought. _Jack always loved the rain._ When they reached their destination, Sam squeezed his hand tightly. One stone was already erected, bearing the name "Charles Jonathon O’Neill." Beside it was a mound of earth, with a temporary marker, made of stone, carved with the name "Jonathon ‘Jack’ O’Neill."

"Teal’c made the marker…carved it himself." Daniel gestured with his hand, not sure of what to say.

"It’s nice." Sam nodded, equally uncertain of her words. She let out a deep breath she hadn’t known she was holding. "I never thought I’d be here."

"I know. I always thought Jack was invincible."

"Yeah. We’ve kinda got a reputation for surviving against the odds don’t we?"

"Well deserved."

Sam grinned, remembering all the times they’d come close to dying. "But he never stopped living, did he? He squeezed every last drop out of life."

"And he always tried to get me to do the same." He dropped his voice in a more than passable imitation of Jack. "Danny-Boy, life is for living, not studying rocks!"

"You too huh? I thought it was only me that got that."

"Oh no."

"You know, that was what he was doing…." 

When Sam’s voice trailed off, Daniel waited for her to finish. When she didn’t, he took a leap of faith. "The night of the accident?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded and looked up at him, trying to decide what to tell him.

"What were you talking about?" Seeing the hesitation on her face, he backed up hurriedly. "You don’t have to tell me…"

"No…no…I think most of it you already know." There was a bittersweet smile on her face as she spoke, remembering the last conversation she and Jack had had. "We were in the car, driving home…."

>*<*>*<

__

"You work too hard Carter," Jack told her bluntly, an observation he had made many and oft in the years they had been working together. "You need to take some time out…get yourself a life…"

"Thanks very much Sir, but I’m happy as I am."

"You scientists…you’re all alike. You shouldn’t be hiding yourself away in the lab all the time…you should be out…finding yourself a nice man, settling down…"

Sam looked down, unsure of where this was heading. "Do you have anyone in mind?" Her voice was teasing.

"Those alternate universe thingies haven’t affected me, in case you’re wondering Carter. And I don’t think they’ve affected you either. In fact.." He risked a quick glance at her as he spoke. "I think your affections are directed elsewhere……am I right?"

Sam tried to bluster her way through it. "I don’t know what you mean Sir."

"Don’t try to deny it Carter. I’ve seen the way you look at him. And you know who I’m talking about."

There was defeat in Sam’s tone. "How long have you known?"

"I’ve got eyes Carter. You’ve liked him since Abydos. But you never did anything about it because of Sha’re. And then, you never did anything about it because he was your friend, and he was grieving." He paused. "What’s your excuse these days?"

"Do you have a couple of hours?"

"Carter, you only get one shot at things like this. Unless you’re like Daniel, then you get two……look, forget I said that." Sam giggled at his confusion. "My point is, that love finds you when you least expect it, in the strangest places. The trick is to recognise it. And then act on it."

"When did you become such a romantic?"

Jack laughed. "I have hidden depths."

Sam had a caustic reply to that, but it died in her throat as she was blinded by headlights coming towards them. She thought she heard Jack swear over the screech of brakes, and she heard a woman screaming, before she realised it was herself. 

Then everything went black.

>*<*>*<

Sam opened her eyes, to find herself standing beside Jack’s grave, Daniel’s hand in hers. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. She’d told him the whole story, and he could only shake his head as he heard what Jack had told her. 

"What?" Her head was tilted quizzically as she tried to read his expression. "What is it?"

Daniel didn’t reply at first. It was truly appropriate, he realised, that the very last thing that Jack did was try to help them to figure out their feelings for each other. "I always thought that the two of you would end up together," he confessed.

A shake of the head was her reply. "It was always you. From the first time I saw you…oh, I tried to deny it, put it behind me…but I couldn’t. And after a while, I learned to live with you as my best friend." Her eyes smarted with tears, but she wouldn’t let them fall. "I can’t believe he never said anything."

"He didn’t make fun of serious things." It was the only explanation that Daniel could come up with. "He gave me the same speech. About finding love when you least expect it. I always wondered what he meant. Sara told us…at the funeral…that he’d always been a romantic at heart. I guess she was right."

"Guess so. So…" Sam took a deep breath. "Where do we go from here?" At the sight of his face, she quickly qualified her statement. "I’m not looking for commitment Daniel, I don’t need that right now. But I need to know…" The dreaded tears were coming, and she forced them back. "No matter what happens, I want to know that we’re still going to be friends. No matter how else you feel about me. I’ve lost Jack…. I don’t want to lose you too."

Daniel pulled her into a hug and let her cry, feeling none too dry-eyed himself. "You won’t lose me Sam. I promise." He ran a hand through her hair, feeling her pull back to look at him. Running his finger the length of her jaw, he tilted her head up, much as he had done the previous night, seeing the emotion in her eyes – grief at the loss of Jack, pain, confusion…and love. "I promise." Lowering his head, he pressed his lips to hers. He felt her hands slip around his neck as she opened her mouth to him, deepening the kiss. He felt her tongue slide along his and just managed to stifle a groan. It was then that he remembered where exactly they were, and that this wasn’t the greatest place to be doing this. He broke the kiss as gently as he could, resting his forehead against hers. "You ok?" he breathed.

"Getting better all the time."

As they stood there, they were startled by a sudden clap of thunder, and a rush of dark clouds overhead. They looked up at the sky, then at each other, thinking the same thing at the same time. Daniel said it first. "Cimmeria?" _A sign from Thor?_

Then together, "Nah."

As they shook their heads, there was another roll of thunder, and this time, the heavens opened. They looked at each other and began to laugh. Daniel looked up at the sky, in mock anger. "He’s still running our lives," he said to Sam. Staring up at the sky, he shouted, "OK Jack…we get it already!"

Sam was laughing, but she stopped as Daniel bent his head and kissed her again, more passionately than the last time, not caring where they were. He could almost see Jack standing there, head cocked to one side, a sardonic smile on his face, could almost hear his voice. "It’s about time Danny-Boy……it’s about time." 

"I know Jack." Wherever Jack was, Daniel hoped he could hear him. "I know."


End file.
